1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable resistor, and more particularly to the variable resistor with a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a conventional variable resistor is manually manipulated to purposely output a division voltage. In ordinary life, the variable resistor is normally seen in a tone-tuning device. Since the tone-tuning device is usually used in dark surroundings, such as studios, nightclubs, and the like, thus a task to precisely manipulate the variable resistor so as to output a demanded division voltage for controlling the tone-tuning device is comparably difficult in such an adverse environment.
In addition, among ordinary household appliances, audio equipment usually applies variable resistors to perform necessary modulations. In particular, the ambient lights are usually adjusted to a lower brightness level for achieving specific amusement purposes, but, under this situation, accurate modulations in time upon the corresponding variable resistors would be more infeasible. Thus, the original amusement purpose might be hurt.
As explained above, in the art, accurate modulating the variable resistor so as to timely produce a desired voltage output for controlling the device is difficult in dark surroundings. Thus, an improvement upon the variable resistor for providing a reliable modulating means to overcome the aforesaid shortcoming in the conventional design is definitely necessary.